Quotes
Not all people with notable quotes have a wiki page, so I created this page. Please keep quotes of the same person together, and please italicize the quote itself. This page is for SERIOUS quotes. Put funny and satirical quotes here. Quotes * "Winners win while whiners whine." - ''Auel * ''"Only the foolish deal in absolutes. There is no black and white good and evil, only grey." ''- Auel * ''"I don't play fair, I play to win." ''- Auel * ''"The less you speak, the more weight your words carry when you do." ''- Auel * ''"Humans aren't machines. You can't take one apart, reassemble it, and expect it to still work." ''- Auel * ''"Life is short, get the hell off this game and make the best of it" ''- Vulnus * ''"Words are the weapon of the Intelligent" ''- Vulnus * ''"No, I give everyone a fair chance, I don't judge until you have given me a reason to do so" ''- Vulnus * ''"If everyone is an officer, then there is no true power" ''- Vulnus * ''"Lol yeah I know him, I trained him." ''- Kozak * ''"You can't fight to your opponent, you just need to relax and fight your game." ''- Kozak * ''"Rules are meant to be broken, when the rule maker says so." - Kusan * "A soldier who strikes fast, strikes first." - Kusan * "Rank here is a sign of experience, not exception." -'' Kusan * ''"I love how all militants are so generic. It's easier dealing with a group then several individuals." - Gorgo * "Time is the perfect example of a militant. Unusually huge ego, and takes the game way too seriously." - Gorgo * "I like to forget the past and look towards the future." - Gorgo * "Maybe Graal is the sole reason I'm so fucked up." - Gorgo * "Influence is undetermined by rank. I was controlling Generals as a Staff Sergeant." - Gorgo * "I don't need any knights or bishops. Not even a queen, i can win this game with just my pawns."-Morzan * "If you want to win a war, bomb civilians."-Morzan * "Only pros cheat." ''- Arkantos * "''All things change, and we change with them." ''-Clovis * ''"We all have to dance to the tune which is already on the drum." ''-Clovis * ''"Even a king is bound to the board." ''-Clovis * ''"You need friends to become a leader, and enemies to stay one."-Fessler * "Don't start a fight you can't end." ''-Xinke * ''"People do not have power over you. If they threaten you, you can resist, no matter if it is a ban or simply the threat to start an insignificant rumor. The real problem is that you value yourself more than you value others, and as such you will obey those who promise not to hurt you in exchange for you hurting your friends. In short, you are a worthless piece of shit." ''-Xinke * ''"Don't underestimate anybody. Even the weakest soldier can one day become a great General, and a common trait amongst Generals is that their reach is long and their memory even longer." ''-Xinke * ''"Tread very lightly." -Saul S. (Sherlock) * "Some people are immune to good advice." -Saul S. * "The worst is always the best improved" - Aizen * "To tell you the truth, anyone can be a leader. Many people have carved their own paths. But, the greatest leaders are the ones that were able to get others to follow" ''-Macbeth * ''"As an officer, I do not judge people by who they are, but by what they might become. Some of the greatest warriors have come from weakest positions." ''-Macbeth * ''"One person working with you, is better than three working for you." -Savus * "There is nothing more sweet and subtle than chaos." -Savus * "Happiness in good leaders is the rarest thing I know." - Savus * "The State has always had the upper hand, we decide when to deal the cards." - Grizz * "Winning? Never heard of it, Because in the end.. Everyone is a loser and you don't realize it" -Hythes * "In order to supervise, you need to fucking know what you are doing"-Hythes * "You should be happy I was entertaining your dogs" -Paw V. * " A king holds a title, a leader holds the people." - Kratos D *" We promote members for their performance, not for sucking up" - Wushen Lightwind * " Dedication is all we need to succeed" - Mevarus * " '' A strict order is the only way to defeat true Chaos''" - Gareth * "Leaders do not tell their people what they are doing wrong, rather they tell them how to do what they are trying to achieve better"-Jace * " We never begged for mercy, we fought for it." -Pablo D. * "There are those with the necessary knowledge and capacity whom are meant to lead, and there are those with the same incapacity whom are meant to follow." - Peter Rhodes * "There is no such thing as 'experience over time', you can be the same fool you were a year ago, there only exists 'experience from experiences', where you learn from your foolishness." - Peter Rhodes * "The battlefield shall be my book, the troops shall be my words, and your defeat shall be the end." - Peter Rhodes Category:Reference